Stones
by obsessive360
Summary: A normal year at Hogwarts! Ha! Good joke! 4 new professers and a whol lot of changes. 2nd genoration has it coming to them! Or maybe not?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have moved this story here from , so this story is my originl work. I just feel that this site is more free than the other.**_

_**Chapter1**_  
It was the first of September. Today was the day that James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lilly Luna Potter would start school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of them were in Gryffindor house. Lilly was a third year, Albus was a fifth year, and James was a seventh year. James was the Head Boy and Albus was a prefect. Lilly was not sure how Professor McGonagall came to that decision. Trouble was a hobby of her brothers.

"James, Albus, Lilly!" , cried Rose Weasley.

Rose Weasley was a smart girl with big blue eyes and flaming red, and rather bushy, hair. She was Potter kids cousin. Her little brother, Hugo Weasley, was right behind her. Hugo's brown hair and brown eyes shone with light as he saw his favorite cousins. Although the other 10 would never hear that.

"We saved you three seats." Rose replied.

When they walked into the compartment, they saw Scorpius Malfoy. He was the first Malfoy to be in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. His father wasn't exactly enthused about it, but tolerated it much more so than his grand father, Lucius Malfoy, had taken it.

"Hey, Scorpius. Are you ready for Quidditch to start up again?", Albus asked.

The wizard sport was played at Hogwarts between the houses. All of them, except for Rose, played on the Gryffindor team. James was Captain and Seeker. Albus was a Beater with Freddie Weasley. Scorpius was a Chaser with Lilly and Daisy Wood. Hugo was the teams Keeper.

"I've been ready since it ended.", Scorpius said.

"This year ought to an interesting with our new professors.", James commented.

"Dad's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Uncle Ron teaching Charms, Aunt Hermione is teaching Ancient Ruins , and mum's is teaching Transfiguration. No idea why thugh. Wonder where Professer Quince is.", Lilly said.

"Professer Flitwick retired, and we get the one person in the world who thinks I'm just like my family, as a teacher!" ,Scorpius said.

"I heard that Professer Vector's mum died. He's gone because of that.", Rose said.

"Apparently, Professer Hall quit when he found out I was comming back. He expected McGonagall to expell me for lighting all of the WWW fireworks.", James said.

"I hope that nothing abnormal happens this year.", Rose said.

"I doubt it. I mean has there ever been a normal year at Hogwarts?", Albus said.

"I don't think so. If there has, then I wasn't there.", James replied.

"Dad said he never had a 'normal' year at school either.", Albus added.

"Shouldn't you and Rose be on Prefect duties?", Lilly asked brother.

Rose and Albus left the compartment. James followed after them. As Head Boy, he had his own "responsibilities". That left Hugo, Lilly, and Scorpius alone. Hugo got up to leave and change into his school robes. Scorpius turned to Lilly.

"Hey, Lily, I have to ask you something. You know that I've been dating Rose since summer of third year, right?", he asked.

"Yes, I have. I'm the only one apart from you two who knows.", Lilly replied.

"Should I tell her how I feel?", he asked.

"Yes, because she's to scared to tell you.", Lilly replied.

"Fine, I will.", Scorpius said.

"You better, or I'll spill the beans to our new Charms teacher.", Lilly replied.

"Or the Potions teacher we've had since my third year; My dad.", Scorpius added.

Lily nodded, her dark hair making her look even more sinester than normal. The red hilights she had naturally didn't help much eaither.

"Wonder when Slughorn will get back from Romania. I heard he's studying the uses of dragon scales in potions.

Just then, Hugo walked back in. Lilly got up and left to change into her robes. When she got back, Scorpius left and did the same. When he got back, it was time to get off of and on to the platform. They got up and made it to the corridor.

On the platform they got in the line and moved towards the carriages. They got in the one that Rose, Al, and James had already saved for them. They were joined by Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, and Dominique Weasley. Everyone knew that Dom was head over heels for Lorcan, and that Lily had a huge cruch on Lysander.

The others went into a loud convorsation about Quidditch and professional teams.

Lily turned to Scorpius, "Tell her or I will."

"I will, promise. Right after the feast, I can, and will, tell her.

"Well, here we are for yet another year." ,Hugo said, unaware that his time at Hogwarts this year, was about to be cut short.

_**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own this plot line.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2  
SPOV 

I couldn't belive it. It was time for school to start back, and man, was I happy. I wouldn't have to send secret letters to my Rose anymore. I like the sound of that, my Rose April Weasley. Dad would kill me if he knew I was dating a Weasley, but I loved Rose.

I was sitting between Rose and her cousin Lily at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The feast had ended, and I was thinking about what Lily told me, in the carriage, while the others talked loudly about school and Quidditch.

_"Tell her, Scorpius, or I will!"_

_"Fine, Lily, I will. I'll tell her after the feast tonight."_

I was going to tell Rose, my Rose, that I loved her. I was just hoping she'd say she loves me back.

Just then, Head Mistress, Professor Mcgonagall stood up.

"The Ministry of Magic has decided that Hogwarts and the Salem Academy of Magic will conduct an experimental thing that muggles do. It's a foreign exchange program. The Ministry selected the three students from each of the schools, and ours that are going to America are, Hugo Weasley, Rose Weasley, and Arryn Thomas. The American students will be here shortly. When they arrive, the others will depart.", McGonagall said, sitting back down.

What! My Rose was leaving me! I'll have to see her off. tell her right before she leaves I guess. She's not leaving this country without knowing that!

Five minutes later, Rose and I were in the side chamber, with everybody else telling Rose, Hugo, and Arryn good bye. I could tell that she didn't want to leave, because she was crying into my chest. She had only cried once in front of me. That was years ago.

During the summer after third year, we were in Madam Malkins getting new robes, when a Slytherin named Ingrid Goyle had hexed me out cold. I awoke two weeks later to a sobbing Rose, who saw me awake and threw her arms around me. It was then I realized I like her more than just a friend, and we've been dating since then.

But back to now, Rose looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, and shook her head.

"Rosie, baby, don't worry. Think happier thoughts. When I'm sad, I think about how much I love you, yes Rose I said it, I love you. I have for a while now.", I told her, holding her in my arms, keeping her close to my chest.

"W-w-what? Really? Scorpius, I l-l-love you too, that's why I'd been crying so hard when Goyle, your cousin, hexed you. I don't want to leave you. I'm afraid of loosing you. If, while I'm gone, some girl says, 'Wow, Malfoy's not talking to that Weasley girl, wonder if he want to go to Hogsmeade with me?' ,and I come back, and you're with someone new.", Rose replied.

I laughed," Rose, I'm not going to leave you, I've been with you since we were eleven, and I've been dating you since we were fourteen. You'd think, if that were to happen, I'd have done it already, left you. But I never will, because I love you, and only you.", I told her, kissing her ruby red lips.

Damn it! That was our secret, the two of us dating, and I blew it! I guess that Malfoy men _are_ evil.

Rose giggled. I loved it when she giggled.

"It's not your fault, We couldn't keep it secret forever!", Rose said.

"Well, that changes things a bit. Yes, Miss Potter, you are right. Miss Weasley can not go, because she is a prefect. Albus, would you please go and fetch Daisy Wood. Thank you, .", McGonagall said, as Al went to the Gryffindor table and brought a girl in our year with dark hair set into curls. She was the other Chaser on our house Quidditch team. Now that's two people we have to replace.

I looked back to where Hugo and Daisy were standing with a very excited Arryn Thomas, and saw Professor McGonagall holding a purple sack. They were going to the American school by floo powder. Mcgonagall told them something and threw some floo powder into the fire.

Hugo steeped in first, and shouted,"Salem Academy of Magic, United States of America."

With one last look at his mother, father, sister, cousins, aunt, and uncle, he was gone.

Moments later, a boy with dark brown hair, almond shaped eyes, stepped out of the fire.

"You must be John. I am your new Headmistress, and when the others arrive, you will be sorted.", McGonagall said.

Arryn, a seventh year Gryffindor, went next. She was gone, and replaced with a red haired girl with oddly colored amethyst eyes. She had purple eyes! I looked over at James and saw that he was starring at the new girl, and rather intently too.

JPOV

This girl was beautiful. She had long red hair, pale skin, and strange, yet beautiful, purple eyes. She went and stood over by the boy who had already arrived. She was smiling. I looked at her little closer, and I knew she was smiling at me.

"James, grow up. before you start crushing on her, find out her name!", Al said from behind me.

"Shut up, Al. You have no idea what you're talking about.", I told him.

The flames turned green once again as daisy stepped into the fire. she was gone, and a girl with red hair and deep brown eyes took her place. She stepped out of the fire, and Albus had that same dumbfounded look on his face as I had.

"Al..."

"Shut up, James.", he responded, sounding rather star struck.

Mcgonagall had conjured up three stools, and she was placing an old tattered hat on the young boy's head.

It was silent for a moment, then it yelled, "...

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, but I own this plot line. I have moved it from Harry Potter , so this is still my story, just in a better place.


End file.
